15 April 1997
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-04-15 ; Comments *Introduction: After playing the theme tune to the TV show F Troop . ‘Evening all'. *A 94 minute recording of a 110 minute show is available plus a couple of extra tracks, meaning that only the Freed Unit track and Peel's chat with Mary Anne Hobbs is missing Sessions *Number One Cup #2. The session was recorded 1997-03-11. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *unknown: F-Troop (v/a album - Television's Greatest Hits (65 TV Themes! From The 50's And 60's)) TeeVee Toons # *Teengenerate: ‘Justine (7 inch – Dressed In Black)’ Teenage Kicks *unknown: Untitled (12" - Promo #12) Promo Recordings 12PROMO-12 # *Ike Turner Eki Renrut: ‘Prancin’ (CD – Ike’s Instrumentals)’ Ace *Number One Cup: ‘Countdown’ (Peel Session) *Max Reich: ‘Made in Sweden (CD – Swedish Workout)’ Millennium Records # *Leopards: ‘Theme E (Various Artists CD Single – Bentism #1)’ Creeping Bent *Bill Ding: ‘Three Week Money Back Guarantee (CD – Trust In God, But Tie Up Your Camel)’ Hefty Records *Capleton: ‘Steep Mountain (7 inch)’ African Star #/@ : (JP: ‘..and with grim inevitability it Number One Cup song will be followed by a vintage male singer, singing one of the saddest songs ever recorded.’) *Number One Cup: ‘Vintage Male Singer’ (Peel Session) *Russ Columbo: ‘Prisoner of Love’ (78 - Split with Bing Crosby) Victor @ *Sappo: What Iz It? (split 12" with Tripwire - What Iz It? / Gangstas) Prohibition Recordingz @ :(Tape flip) *Wellwater Conspiracy: ‘The Far Side Of Your Moon’ (LP – Declaration Of Conformity)’ Super Electro Sound Recordings :: (9:30 news) *Inter: ‘Happy Ending (CD Single)’ Pet Sounds : (JP: “And as regular listeners will know, there are a couple of ways of getting records played on this programme that are pretty much near certainties. One is to have a song with the word Pig in the title, and the other is to come from Liverpool. This isn't called Pig.") *dBh: ‘Reduced (CD - Unwilling To Explain)’ Dedicated *Metal Spark: ‘Metal Detector (12 inch)’ Blue Room Released @ *Crest: ‘Megatron (Various Artists cassette - To Insanity And Beyond)’ Dangerous Coffee Records *Number One Cup: ‘The New Virginia’ (Peel Session) *Sizzla: ‘No Time To Gaze (7 inch)’ Digital-B @ *Theo Ray: ‘This Is Not Your Dream (CD – This Is Not Your Dream)’ Ambush Records @ *Bleach: ‘How Come You’re So Funky (12 inch - The 1s)’ Waltrop @ *Number One Cup: ‘The Monkey Song’ (Peel Session) *Number One Cup: ‘The Tongue Of 2AM (7 inch – Split with Red Red Meat )’ Flydaddy Records *'File 1 ends' :: (Peel chats to Mary Anne Hobbs) *Freed Unit: Getting Used To Not Fitting In (7" - Getting Used To Not Fitting In / Same Street, Different Planet) Sorted *Thievery Corporation: 2001 Spliff Odyssey (2xLP - Sounds From The Thievery Hi-Fi) Eighteenth Street Lounge Music @ *Formula One: Theme From The Wifes Bedroom (Remix) (v/a 7" - Minitel Rock Steady Vol. 1) Invicta Hi-Fi @ *Tracks marked # available on File 3 *Tracks marked @ available on File 4 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1997-04-15 (incomplete) *2) 020A-H08754XXXXXX-0100A0 *3) 1997-04-xx Peel Show LE346 *4) 1997-04-xx Peel Show LE344 ;Length *1) 01:33:45 *2) 01:49:39 *3) 1:31:42 (from 1:14:51) *4) 1:32:24 (to 39:11) (from 28:02 unique) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Isector. *2) Recordings at the British Library. *3) Created from LE346 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel April 1997 Lee Tape 346 *4) Created from LE344 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel April 1997 Lee Tape 344 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: H8754/1) *3,4) Mooo Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Isector Category:British Library